Meet Me Halfway, Right at the Borderline
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: Summary inside. KITTxOC pairing. That car is hot! Rating for sexually suggestive language and violence/gore COMPLETED: make sure to read the authors notes.
1. Took My Heart to the Limit

Meet me Halfway, Right at the Borderline

_**--- summary ---**_

_Two years ago, Michael Knight was taken of duty because of medical reasons, he had been poisoned and even though he was able to be saved, the poison had affected his heart and bone repair systems and is now have intense treatment to restore him back to his former health, if possible. In his absence, another Knight Rider has been appointed in his place. Jazz Khan. She's 23, 5ft 11 and has the equivalent of a black belt in kickboxing, she cage fights and has an attitude like a tiger that's been shot in the ass. She also has a soft spot for KITT, who returns the feeling. They've been operating together for two years but now, something's gone astray._

_One the way to a mission, to be precise, a mad scientist of sorts who wants to take over a lab for experimenting on humans and turning them into successful living bombs, KITT is thrown onto his side by a mine and taken down with Jazz in him. The scientist has caught wind of technology stored inside of KITT and wants to use it for himself, including KITT central processor. This story starts just as Jazz is being torn away from KITT_.

{Chapter 1}

KITT groaned as his suspension took the full blast of his weight when he was turned over by the blast. Unable to do anything for a while, he had laid on his side, checking Jazz's vital systems before after what seemed like an eternity, KITT felt his chase being supported and he was turned over. That's when the groan was ripped from him.

Jazz was fine, which was a relief to him but he still ached. The equivalent of pain shot through him as his systems were searched by a more primitive computer. if KITT could have tensed in pain, he would have done and if he had muscles, they would be standing out, sinewy and he would have been covered in sweat. But in this circumstance, he was unable to speak or move, the feeling was so overwhelming. It ended and KITT seemed to sag on his suspension and there was silence. Then Jazz spoke, much to KITT's surprise since last time he checked she was unconscious.

**"KITT, are you alright?"**

**"I am...as much as this...situation...allows."** he basically panted. He was feeling drained and it showed in his voice. Jazz sighed and leant forward and lent her head on his console, running her hand gently over his dashboard, scratching her nails on him slightly. KITT engine was turned off but she felt a rumble go through him in response to her action and smiled softly as the red "eye" came to rest on her features. It wasn't something you saw every day, but even though they had only been together for two years, they shared a very deep friendship for each other that bordered on affection.

**"Jazz, my sensors suggest that there are several vehicles approaching us, fast. We will be surrounded in ten seconds."** stated KITT his voice still slightly pained but not by much. Jazz sat up straight just as headlights shone straight into her face.

**"KITT! Get us out of here!"**

**"I cannot, Jazz. My systems have been too badly damaged."** replied her partner. Jazz growled and bared her teeth as three men got out of the front truck and stalked towards them. The door opened and two men grabbed her roughly and Jazz fought madly, slashing and biting, then lunged at them, attempting to take them both out at the same time, but she was still disorientated and was taken down and brought crashing down to the floor with ease. She huffed as the air was driven from her lungs and then she was dragged upright and brought around to the passenger side of KITT. She could see the red "eye" following her position silently. The third man opened KITT's door and access one of his hidden holders.

KITT made the equivalent of a snarl as the man's hand reached towards his core and his engine reactivated and roared.

**"KITT!"** yelped Jazz and the car was overwhelmed by the sense he had to help her, but he couldn't move. His systems were down and that primitive computer still had a grip on him. The defiant roar had sapped his energy again.

Jazz struggled as she was now dragged slowly away from the Mustang.

**"KITT!"** she barked before hanging her head. KITT roared again, a full-blooded roar that man the man actually step away from him for a moment and everyone froze, but he still couldn't move and pain racked him.

Jazz put her head on his hood and snarled at the guy reaching for her partners' central system.

**"Get away from him....KITT!"** she yelled again in protest.

KITT's lights flared and he gasped as white hot light shot through him, it felt like he was burning from the inside as the man ripped his processing core from him.

His last memory from that day was Jazz nose touching the top of his sensors and she whispered to him.

**"Meet me halfway, KITT, my darling."**

He replied with a faint, **"I will, I promise."** he whispered as his systems finally died on him, the last words he heard, were the most comforting.

**"At the borderline, my Mustang, at the borderline."** and then all was black.

Jazz gasped as KITT's sensors went dark and tears ran down her cheek, hitting his paint and rolling off as she finally allowed herself to be dragged away from her partner. The words of the man triumphantly holding her partners processor ringing in her ears.

**"Take it with us and put it in storage. We'll take it apart in a weeks' time. See what we can do with it."**

And that was his downfall.


	2. And This Is Where Ill Stay

{Chapter 2 - Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare}

Jazz watched in anguish as a 'dead' KITT sat in front of her. The beautiful trans-AM sat silently in front of her whilst this...this...scientist paced in front of her, swirling KITT's central processor in his hand and laughing darkly to himself. Then, he had the cheek to wave it under her nose and laugh at her. Jazz snarled and then snapped at him, her arms where restrained and her shoulder muscles strained as she jerked forward but was held with chains. How dare they?! The scientist just laughed all the more and swaggered around, finally placing himself on KITT's hood, which sagged somewhat under his weight. Jazz braced herself and then relaxed, seemingly giving into the bastard in front of her. She backed up against the wall she was and slowly started shuffling her hands together. Her eyes which where an ocean blue fixed on the man on her cars bonnet, burned with attentive hate and fury. He on the other hand, chuckled and started explaining the process of taking KITT apart...and Jazz was only half listening.

Jazz shifted herself a few more times before listing to the scientists' last words on the matter.

**"...And once that has happened, my dear, KITT as you so fondly know him, will be little more than scrap!"**

Jazz froze as his mad, triumphant laugh ran out through the lab and he eyes flickered to KITT's dead sensors in fear and then back to the man's' face. She hadn't even bothered to find out his name. He had said it wasn't important since they had 24 hours to live anyway. She prayed everyone back at bass had a plan to get them out of here, or at least a distraction.

Her prayer was answered 30 seconds later when the idiot in front of her stopped laughing and froze as two soldiers came running in and skidded to a halt in front of the guy, panting and sweating, one of them was bleeding. Both were panicking. Jazz paid close attention to them as they spoke hurriedly and even more attention to the boss-mans reaction.

**"Sir, sir! There's been a breach in medical bay 72!"**

**"What?! That's 14 floors up! How the hell did this happen?"**

The soldiers were backing away and panting.

**"Sir, We're sorry we didn't..."** they were both dashed to the floor and the main man hit out at them and strode past, slamming KITT's processor down on the muscle cars hood.

**"INCOMPETANT!"** He screamed and strode out of the room, dark eyes blazing with an insane fury. The two men on the floor scrambled to their feet and followed him out in a dazed manner. Jazz couldn't help but laugh as they clumsily scrambled off in his wake.

Now she really got to work, twisting and working her hands, Jazz struggled to get free. She didn't know how long she would have so she worked frantically. Pulling, yanking, twisting, and bucking. Anyway to get at that core perched in front of her, teasing her and winding her up.

Jazz turned and pulled as hard as possible.

A scream came from her throat and something snapped and popped. Jazz fell forwards, her head narrowly missing KITT's front bumper.

Laying there for a while, dazed and in a huge amount of pain, Jazz rolled onto her back and pushed herself against KITTs' solid bumper and flexed her arms, shoulders and hands slowly. Sinews popper and replaced themselves and muscles groaned under the released pressure, but luckily, nothing was broken. Jazz swept a long nailed hand through her short spiky black hair before grabbing the central processor and opening KITT's driver door, sliding in and opening the hatch, sliding his core processor in smoothly, making sure it clicked in.

Automatically, the processor was sucked back into the bowels of the muscle car and immediately the scanner came back online.

Jazz screamed in joy and put her hand on the recognition console and activated the plan of the whole lab. All 100 floors of it. How it had got there she had no idea but she grinned madly and navigated her way down to the ground floor.

**"YES!"** she barked, taking out the key which had been in her pocket, slamming it into the ignition and starting the brute up. KITTs' engine roared, but it only had the standard 550hp so the roar was duller than normal. Better than nothing though. Jazz shrugged and spun KITT around. This lab was like a flaming car park. The corridors where larger than normal, and there were both ramps and stairs. Better take the ramps.

Jazz floored it, sending 550 rampaging stallion through the Mustangs systems, rocketing off at almost a ton. Glancing to her wing mirror, Jazz caught sight of five soldiers aiming at KITT with that mad scientist in the centre screaming at them. The sound of gun-fire shook her world and she was brought back into the mainframe of the fighting world...and she loved it.

- - -

9 floors down and KITT's systems came back online. The red eye blinked on and the fluid LED display flickered back into life and KITT's engine revved again with an unknown amount of extra horse power.

**"KITT? You're back?"**

**"Yes, Jazz. Indeed, I'm back. Thank you for re-activating me."** replied the AI tiredly, but with tenderness and affection.

Jazz smiled at him and ran her nails over his dash slowly, feeling him shudder and rev under her touch. Jazz inwardly grinned to herself before pressing down a little harder on the accelerator and swinging round another corner.

They came around it smoking and KITT was about to spring forward when his sensors picked up several life forms and he screeched to a halt. Jazz growled in frustration and went to open the door. Only to find it was locked.

**"KITT! Is this some sort of joke?"** she growled. A hatch slid open on the passenger's side and a machete was exposed. Jazz grinned like a wolf. Now this was what she was talking about! KITT was playing her game! She grabbed the weapon and went to unlock the door again but KITT voice stopped her, talking on a sinister tint. He was working himself up. If KITT was a stallion, he would be frothing at the mouth and working up a nice lathery sweat. A lot can happen in two years. Jazz had often wanted to say how much he was becoming like KARR in the sense he would now kill.

**"Something you would like to say to me, Khan?"** he growled, almost spitting out her name. Jazz glanced at him. He was one ticked off muscle bound bully.

**"Thank you, KITT."**

**"My pleasure."** he rumbled and let her out.

Jazz stepped out and closed the door soundly and strode in front of KITT, holding the weapon loosely in one hand, a smirk present on her lips. She was still wearing the same clothes from the time she had been captured, five days ago, but she had been given an en suite cell with, obviously, spare underwear but no clothes. Jazz flexed her shoulders and KITT revved up behind her. Her voice was a low snarl with an edge of seduction in it, for KITTS benefit. Just get him that little bit more...protective.

"**Move...now. Or I'll send you all to hell."**

**"You. You'll never leave here alive. I'll take you, and your muscle and car and bury you in the centre of hell!"** the scientists' voice was scratchy with stress and Jazz openly laughed in his face, but it was KITT who spoke up first.

**"Bring it...bitch."**

They opened fire and KITT smoothly lunged into action, he transformed into Attack Mode and shot the guns out of the soldiers' hands, then locked the doors so everyone was trapped on that level. Level 2, a floor away from freedom. It stops here.

**"We end it here."** growled Jazz and lunged forward, swinging the machete skilfully and swiftly, she was in their hacking down the man who had dared to take her KITT away from her. He was dead before the first soldier reached her to restrain her and Jazz ran him through and pushed his body away, with the machete still lodged in his stomach. A second soldier, braver now, because he thought they were on even ground, lunged at her, but was met with a snarling mouth of teeth which connected with his throat. Blood sprayed and a crunch was heard. Jazz was crouched on the floor, with the man's' throat in her mouth, blood that wasn't her own dripping down her throat and front, snarling. Even KITT was shocked at this.

A solider made a run for it but just as he reached KITT, he was tackled, taken down and beaten into unconsciousness. Once more Jazz stood, and she stood beside her car. KITT roared and she snarled, both noises dying down to a growl from each of them and they stalked forward together, passing through the last few soldiers. Jazz heard the command from the highest ranking one to the others over his comm.

**"Let them pass unharmed, or they'll kill you."** his voice was shaking with fear as both car and driver stalked past them. But one last stupid lunge was made by a young desperate soldier who went for Jazz.

Jazz sidestepped and KITT fishtailed, his heightened spoiler catching the lad under the jaw, just where his head joined his neck and flung him into a wall with a sickening thud. Blood coming from a head wound and his throat had been opened up a little. But he died from the impact of the wall. He had hit it with almost 550hp, small wonder he didn't live. KITT let out a final growl as Jazz slid into him and sped down the ramp reading to the outside, speeding past soldiers who jumped aside with frightened yells and onto the dust track.

- - -

The Knight Industries team had long gone to bed, since it was around 1am in the morning. KITT and Jazz had arrived back at around 10 at night and had the whole team fussing over them, KITT's systems back been checked and re-checked and Jazz had been put on a drip for an hour to get her re-hydrated properly and they had both been pampered beyond belief and they had enjoyed it immensely. But now, it was quiet in the working bay, Jazz had slept on KITT's back seats where she could stretch herself out and had awoken about an hour ago, yet not spoken. The silence and the humming of KITT's sensors where like a lullaby.

Jazz growled and stretched like a cat, arching her back into the air and stretching her fingers out like claws and then pushed her pelvis downward and head backwards, bringing one leg forward, she pushed upward with her forearms and shoulders. Glancing to KITT's red eye watching her. She wiggled her bum and little and then lay down again, watching him with a smirk.

**"Naughty boy,"** she murmured as she slid out of the door, accompanied by KITT deep laugh.

**"Well, at least that's over and done with."** mused Jazz with a small yawn as she sat on KITT's hood. She had got a clean change of clothes and thanks the warm weather was only wearing a white tank top and black shorts. Her hair cut, re-spiked and glossy. KITT's voice had also returned to normal, back from the bloodlust with only a hint of teasing seduction like he always had when talking to Jazz.

**"Mmmmr, yes. Hopefully that never happens again."** he agreed as Jazz lay down, his sensors between her legs.

Jazz back was on his windshield and her head arched back to touch the top of his roof. Her knees were up as well and her feet hung off his bonnet slightly. Placing her hands behind her head she laughed softly before whipping out a bar of chocolate from her pocket and biting into it and moaning softly, the flavour running down her throat and throwing her senses into luxury.

KITT chuckle verberated through her and she stopped, puzzled.

**"KITT...what is it?"** she asked with apprehension. She never liked it when his voice took on such a dirty tone.

**"I knew you've always wanted me between your legs..." **he purred.

**"YOU DIRTY BOY!"** yelped Jazz, closing her legs and folding them over before slapping him soundly on the roof and doubling into peals of laughter which KITT joined in with.

**"You met me halfway, KITT."** mused Jazz, the smile fading from her lips as she stroked the bridge of his sensors and moving her hand round to follow the ridge that ran up his front and retracing that pattern over and per again, slowly.

KITT shuddered under the contact and his engine revved to a dull purr.

**"It was the least I could do, Jazz."** he replied as he felt her touch getting lighter and slower. She was falling asleep on him. If KITT could have smirked he would have. Instead he opened the driver's door and rolled backwards a little to wake Jazz, who snuffled, rolled off him and clambered into the driver's seat, curling up win the soft, warm leather.

**"'Night KITT."** she intoned softly.

**"'Night Jazz."** he replied.

- - - E.N.D. - - -

**Authors Note**: I know someone wanted to see Mike in this story so I am sorry to have to disappoint you but I stuck to my plan. I know KITT was OOC quite a bit in this chapter but that was the idea. As Jazz pointed out, a lot can happen in two years. The fight scene was inspired by Wolfs Rain, when Kibas' mouth is covered in blood, that's basically how Jazz' mouth looked when she was stalking forward with KITT. There isn't much more to say, thank you for all the reviews and story favs/alerts. I am planning to come up with a KARRxOC story not as similar as this, with a little more dangerous undertone, since KITT seems rather innocent to me, and KARR is rather more...knowledgeable. I mean, who would you expect to be browsing through porn on the internet, KARR or KITT? Yeah, thought so, KARR. Point made.  The end credit is from the Black Eyed Peas album The E.N.D, since it was the song "Meet Me Halfway" that inspired this whole story. The idea originally came about when watching the episode "Knight of the Hunter" in the scene where KITT is blown up in the middle of a transformation and is left helpless, and instructs Mike to leave him and when KITT's processing chip is taken out by Torres and he's dragged away in ep 12. That DID make me cry. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Khan


End file.
